


When Did You Get Wings?

by Skullszeyes



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Fear of Flying, Fluff and Humor, Flying, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Luci has wings.





	When Did You Get Wings?

“When did you get wings?” Bean asked, curious of Luci’s new upgrade.

“I’m not telling,” Luci said, grinning at her. He was a bit bigger than his lower rank, and his tail a lot longer. 

“Is this why you wanted us to come up here?” Elfo asked, arms folded, as the three of them stood on a one of the towers of the castle. The wind was cold, and making Elfo shiver, while Bean seemed to be ignoring her and more impressed of Luci’s dark wings. 

“No, of course not,” Luci said, the wings extended a bit outward, and he let out a devious chuckle. “Okay, yeah, this is the reason why I wanted you to come with me.”

“And the rope?” Bean asked.

“Well, I was thinking the last time I got the wings, I wasn’t able to hold you correctly,” Luci said, directly this toward Bean. 

Elfo didn’t look impressed. “You think the rope will somehow change that?”

“You’re light,” Luci said, then he pointed a finger at Bean, “she’s not. I have to make due.”

“Okay,” Bean said, already tying the rope around her waist.

Elfo frowned at Bean. “This is dangerous!”

“It’s not,” Luci said, “unless I drop you.”

He blinked, shocked. “Would you?”

“No, of course not, Elfo, now hurry up!”

Bean tossed a piece of the rope at him, and Elfo reluctantly wrapped it around himself. He stood beside Bean, reaching for her leg with visible fright shaking along his small frame.

She smiled down at him, “Don’t worry, Luci wouldn’t drop us.”

“He would, he’s a demon,” said Elfo.

Luci chuckled, his wings fanning and then they started to move and the wind picked up, his feet curled around the rope that held them, and all he said was, “hold on!”

Elfo sucked in a breath as they were yanked off the castle, while Bean was in sheer amazement. 

Luci laughed as he glanced down at them, and then he let go of the rope that was held with one of his feet connecting to Elfo. Of course, the other was connected to Bean, but Elfo was the one who screamed in fright, while Bean laughed.

“Luci!” Elfo glared up at him. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to drop you,” Luci said, smirking. “Well, I think I would drop _ you _ more than Bean.”

Bean was in bliss at the moment, not the drug, but the feeling of it. She was having so much fun while Elfo wasn’t. He gripped the rope even though he knew he wasn’t in danger, he was still afraid that Luci might even snap the rope and drop him. 

“You’re becoming more and more possessive of Bean everyday!” Elfo yelled up, earning him a glare from Luci who began to descend. A strong smell of the ocean entered Elfo’s nose, at the same time, he shivered of the cold wind before Luci slowed. 

“I will drop you, and no one will care,” Luci said, glaring at him. 

“You’re afraid of the truth!”

“I’m not!”

“Yes, you are!”

“Guys, can we not do this in the air,” Bean said, her wrist was wrapped up with the rope and it was gripping her skin tightly.

Elfo and Luci gasped and Luci descended, slowing down as he got close to the ground and making sure Bean was on her feet before he lowered himself.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean too,” Luci said, frowning at Bean who unwrapped the rope and revealed a red rope burn upon her pale skin.

She stared blandly at it, “It happens, but can you two not fight when we’re in situations like that. It’s bad enough it happens more than once on a daily basis.” She was already heading toward the castle.

“It does not,” Elfo said, and he witnessed Luci’s body, tail, and his wings shrink back into the familiar shape he always had. “What just happened?”

“What do you mean?” Luci asked, walking by him and after Bean.

“You just turned small!”

“Did I?” Luci jumped and climbed Bean until he was sitting on her shoulder. “I’m not sure what you mean, Elfo.”

He glared, “Don’t lie, I saw that!”

“So did Bean, you idiot.”

She was a bit more fixated on her rope burn than on Luci. 

“How?”

“What do you mean?”

“Shut up, and tell me?”

Luci scoffed, “I can’t shut up AND tell you, make up your mind.”

Elfo glared but knew it would only be exhausting. “Fine, keep your secrets.”

Luci chuckled deviously before turning toward Bean, “Now, how about you put some ointment on that and a bandage then we can go get drunk, once you have some alcohol in you, that wound will be long forgotten by the time we head home, or at least try to head home.”

Bean hummed, “Okay. I guess so.” She looked past Luci, “Elfo, are you drinking with us tonight?”

Elfo had folded his arms and was pouting. “I guess so, unless Luci tells the truth.”

“About?” Luci asked.

“That you’re possessive.”

“I am not.”

Bean sighed, “Why are you two like this? Luci, you’re possessive. Elfo, let it go, and let’s drink!” She raised her hand as if they were celebrating something. 

Elfo wasn’t sure if he was happy about the answer, but he went along with Bean as they headed back to the castle to bandage her arm. 

“You’re kind of possessive of her too,” Luci whispered at Elfo.

“Who wouldn’t be?”


End file.
